A baseball or softball glove will play like new and give many years of use if given proper care on a year round basis. The glove needs to be kept clean, soft and shaped to receive a ball. When the glove is not being used it should be stored in a fashion that its softness and shape will be restored such that it is ready for the next use.
Often the application of conditioning oils to the glove is done on an inconsistent basis. Over the winter months when the glove is not used it will usually be laid aside on a shelf in a closet and perhaps even flattened by other items being placed on top of it.
What is needed is a convenient inexpensive way of conditioning and storing the glove from day to day when being used and for longer periods of nonuse.